It is known for a drive system for a series hybrid vehicle to have an engine (e.g., internal combustion engine), a generator coupled to the engine, a DC bus (“DC” means direct current), and a motor. The DC bus is coupled electrically between the generator and the motor to drive one or more traction elements of the vehicle. A converter is coupled electrically between the generator and the DC bus and is controlled to convert AC power (“AC” means alternating current) into DC power during generating of the generator and DC power into AC power during motoring of the generator. A power inverter is coupled electrically between the DC bus and the motor and is controlled to convert DC power from the DC bus into AC power during motoring of the motor and to convert AC power into DC power during electrical braking of the motor.
A switched reluctance motor (SR motor) is a type of electric motor. Traditionally, the SR motor has been controlled using open-loop table-based control. However, this type of control cannot compensate for the dynamic variants in the system, such as the DC bus voltage or phase currents of the phases of the SR motor. This is due to the fact that control tables are tuned or calculated as a function of test stand setup at a fixed DC bus voltage. If, in practice, the DC bus voltage departs from that voltage, or the actual phase current has drifted from the commanded phase current, the actual torque generated by the SR motor is not the torque requested.